A New Decision
by CHEW-A-STRAW
Summary: KENLOS. While trying to decide between Jo and Lucy, an unpredictiable turn of events happens. Kendall thinks he is in love with Carlos. Is it true?
1. Chapter 1

**Jeremy: This is Lola's FIRST Kenlos! :D**

**Me: Well under this name anyway...**

**Jeremy: o.O YOU HAD OTHER KENLO- *thinks* Riiiiight :)**

**Me: *facepalm* Okay this is just an Intro BTW**

**Jeremy: If you want more, please let us know**

**Me: Wait...us? o.O**

**Jeremy: *rolls eyes* I posted this for you since you can't get online fanfiction cause your computer sucks and can only e-maol**

**Me: Ok fine...LET US KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE...happy?**

**Jeremy: *smircks* Yes *grabs popcorn***

******Me: Ok here's the intro...enjoy**

* * *

_Kendall POV_

This is ridiculus. I can choose someone! Logan stuck another electroid on my face and went to write something down. He then told me to look out the window. I smiled seeing Jo, Oh how I missed her. Her blonde hair, bright smile and cute laugh. Thinking this made my heart race. Logan said some science things i didn't pay attention to. Then Jo was gone and I saw Lucy.

Totally different from Jo with her dark hair, red highlights and rockstar attitude. I helped her realize Beau was still no good, and what do I get in return. A 10 second kiss and my ex back. Lovely! But she smells good, plays a mean guitar and compliments me perfectly. I should really pick her...but i sitll like Jo.

"Okay hang on a second KEndall I am almost done" Logan said. I stare outside a little longer. Camille keeps Jo and Lucy away from one another and I look away. Just then I see Carlos enter the pool. I laugh a bit case he has Bitters and James fighting for some Anti-Zombie juice. He is so innocent and sweet. He'd never hurt a fly and he might be a little dense sometimes, but that is what makes him special.

His eyes shine so bright when he thinks of something he wants to do, the way he is always so willing to try something new and just...the way he handles life. He loves life and that is his best quality.

"Woah Kendall who are you looking at?" Logan asks. I looked at him and smile "Just Carlos why?"

Logan looks at the data and back at me and then the data again. "Well either this machine is totally off or you're completly in love with Carlos...he got a 110 percent"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Jeremy: She apreciates it! :)**

**Me: I do indeed *nods***

**Jeremy: I will give everyone a piece of cake if they review this chapter!**

**Me: Cake? Why not cookies? o.O**

**Jeremy: *shurgs* I'm always giving cookies. This is differnt**

**Me: Works for me! :D**

**Jeremy: Soooooooooooooooo now what? *holding cake***

**Me: I type this story, people review, and you had out cake slices?**

**Jeremy: *blinks* Soooo think you can type the story? This cake is heavy *shows 7 tier cake***

**Me: Right, sorry. ONWARD WITH THE STORY! *types***

**Jeremy *Juggles cake***

"W-what?" I asked. That can't be right. Logan shook his head and gave me a nervous laugh. "The machine is um...it's bonkers." He started to hit buttons on the machine and I sighed. '_Could it be __right?'_ I thought. _'No, I mean...I'm not gay, am I?'_

I stared at Logan as he worked. I tried to not think about Carlos. But It was proven impossible when he and James walked into 2J Laughing.

The machine started to beep frantically, and Logan raced to take the electroids off of me. Lukily James and Carlos were too busy laughing, to pay attention.

"Oh hey Logie, Kenny" Carlos said smiling. I smiled back "Hey Carlitos" I said. Logan mumbled a hello and went back to writing something down.

"Sooo what's going on?" James asked drinking some water. Logan just simply said "love science" and went back to his clip board. James and Carlos nodded simultaneously.

I got up and just went back to my room. I plopped on my bed and sighed. This was weird. I can't like Carlos. I mean, I'm straight! I never had any feelings for a guy in that way before, why now? Why now indeed...

As I layed there I thought of pros and cons of this situation. I went over them so much my brain hurt. Finally I settled for reading a comic and blasting music. I sang along as I read. Just then the door opened and I saw Logan walk in and close the door. We share a room so I thought nothing of it.

"Kendall...we need to talk." He turned off the music and looked at me I blinked at him

"About what?"

Logan sighed "earlier." He sat on his bed and took his chart out again "You can deny it, but the computer wasn't wrong. There was nothing wrong with it at all."

I stared at Logan. He was wrong...wasn't he? I shook my head "I can't like Carlos." I said.

"Apparently you do. It's all right here. Think of reasons why you like him and-" I cut him off, "No Logan. I CAN'T like Carlos. He's my best friend. I can't lose him." I looked down. There was silence for a while. Logan sat next to me and threw an arm over my shoulder. "You won't lose him Kenny. Tell him how you feel. At the very least, he loves you like a Bro, nothing more and you go back to the way things were." I let out a shaky breath, "I-I don't know."

He forced me to look at him and said, "Listen Little Bro, we love you no matter what. Even if you're gay, or bi or straight or whatever. We will always love you." I smiled at the cheesyness but said, "Thanks Logan" I hugged him, "I'm going to tell Carlos." I stood and Logan looked happy. "Go for it"

"Thanks so much Logie-Bear" I said before leaving the room

_**LOGAN POV**_

I smiled watching Kendall leave. I know it's bad to let my feelings for him get in the way, but part of me is jealous. Sure I have Camille, but there has always been a special place in my heart for Kendall. I sighed and left the room. I could really use some Coco right now. Yeah, that always calms me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!** **Didn't see that coming huh? well HAHAHAHAHA I BE EVIL!**

**Jeremy: That you are...**

**Me: Anyway, expect more twists and turns as this continues!**

**Jeremy: Please review! *cuts pieces of cake***

**Me: "Peace Love and BTR!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall POV

I walked out into the living room and didn't see Carlos or James. I went to their room when I heard music. I knocked on the door and asked "Carlos?" No answer. It must be the music. It's too loud. I jiggled the handle and found it was unlocked. I opened the door and walked in "Carl-" I froze. I couldn't believe this is happening. There was Carlos, half naked, making out with "James?"

"W-we can explain" The pretty boy said. I just slammed the bedroom door and fled. I bumped into Logan on my way out, but didn't stop. I ran as far as I could. I ended up in a dark area of the Palm Woods Park. I didn't care. I was heartbroken.

I fell onto the ground and curled up in a ball. I can't believe I was sobbing over this! I wasn't in love with Carlos...no I was. I was in love with him. But James beat me to it. I just want to punch the pretty boy in the face and steal Carlos from him. Yeah that would show him alright. I sighed. I am such a girl! I can't believe I am still freaking crying!

"Kendall?" I heard my name. I thought it was Logan, but when I heard my name again, I knew it was Carlos. Shit. He must have followed me. I stood and went to run but collided into something solid and fell down. Okay it wasn't something solid, it was someone. Oh and it was Carlos.

"Oh damn...ouch...Ken, you okay?" he asked

"Fine...sorry." I rolled off him and just stayed on the ground. My back and head are throbbing and my pride is hurt bad. I felt Carlos move to face me, still laying on the ground. He then said the words I did not want to hear "I am so sorry I didn't tell you and Logan, but we weren't ready to tell you guys, but James and I...we're in love."

I stood "Okay. Great. I am happy for ya, really. I was um shocked is all." I laughed nervously. Carlos stood and eyed me curiously. "Yeah? For real?" All I could do is be a good friend and nod. He smiled and hugged me. "Oh Kenny thank you! I thought you hated us." He said. Oh little does he know I do. Well, James anyway. I can never hate Carlos. It hurts me to see him in the arms of someone else, but he's happy. What else can I do?

After a minute of inhaling his scent, Carlos pulled away, still smiling. I smiled back "So who're you choosing?" I blinked. "W-what?" He chuckled and it took all my self-control not to jump him. "Jo or Lucy." He said. "Silly." I laughed. I had completely forgotten about that. "Um no one...I mean neither. I don't know, I guess I just don't like them like I thought I did."

Carlos nodded a little sadly. Oh how I wish I could hug him again. "Well maybe you need to be single for a while. Clear your head, ya know?" I nodded.

"Yeah you're right." I said. "So wanna head back now?"

"You sure you are okay Kendall?" He asked. He was concerned for me. I could tell. But I smiled and nodded. "Yeah" I said because if I said no, he wouldn't be happy.

-2 weeks later; Logan's POV-

This James/Carlos thing is kinda a blessing in disguise. Sure Kendall is hurt and

Sending James death glares when no one is paying attention, but maybe I can tell him how I feel. I mean, he may not like me back, but it's time I took my own advice.

I walked into mine and Kendall's room and saw him on his bed playing guitar. He seemed so sad. His eyes were closed and the music seemed to take him to a far off place. I smiled seeing him like that. So completely vulnerable I cleared my throat and his eyes flew open.

"Hey buddy." I said chipper. He smiled lightly "Hey Logie." He said. I bit my lip and asked "Can we talk?" He nodded and sat up. He placed his guitar on the side, then patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"What up Logie?" He asked. His nickname for me is getting my pants a little tight. It's almost too much. I took a breath "Listen, I like you Kendall. More than a friend. But with you still in love with Carlos, I know you will never fall for me like that. I am sorry I haven't told you sooner but It's been eating me up inside and I never had a chance till now. I am sorry I told you, but I needed to let you know." I got up to leave but his hand around my wrist pulled my back down. He forced me to look at him. Green on brown. I wasn't sure what I saw in his eyes, but apparently what he saw in mine was love

"You mean all of that, Logan?" He asked. All I did was nod. I wasn't sure what he was going to say next. But I sure as hell wasn't excepting what came next.

"Logie..." he said before his lips crashed onto mine

END CHAPTER! *laughs evilly*

BTW yes it will end Kenlos, this is just me being evil


	4. Chapter 4

Logan Pov

Is this seriously happening? Oh. My. God…it is. Kiss back damnit! I kissed back and soon, his tongue was asking permission for entrance. I gave it to him. I let him dominate since I was afraid this was just a dream. Before I knew it, I was on my back, him straddling my hips and he was leaving a love bite on my neck.

"Mmm, Kendall." I moaned. His hands went under my shirt and a shivered went through my spine. This was indeed wrong. I couldn't let him do this. He was still overcome with emotions, but still, I wanted this. I needed this. I had to know it wasn't a dream.

Exactly 30 minutes later, I learned it really wasn't a dream. His hands wrapped around my naked body, pulling me close to him. He draped the blankets over us and kissed the back of my neck. "That was amazing, Logie." He said. I smiled, a blush formed on my face.

"Same here, Kendall. That was…words can't describe it." I saw him smile and held me even closer, if that was even possible. He kissed me lightly and then closed his eyes. "Nappy time." he said simply. I giggled and said "I agree." With one last chaste kiss, we fell asleep.

Carlos Pov

I closed the door slowly as to not disturb the sleeping duo in the room. I needed Logan to help me with my math and couldn't find him anywhere. As James tanned, he suggested going back to 2J and finding him. So that's what I did. Soon after, I found him.

However, I did not expect to see him naked, and cuddled up to Kendall. Since when have Kendall and Logan gotten together? Were they in a secret relationship? Maybe that is why Kendall was so shocked. Maybe this whole Lucy, Jo thing was an act and Kendall didn't want to admit he was gay! Maybe Kendall ran that day 'cause he thought him and Logan were the only ones! Yes, I got it! I skipped out of 2J and went for the elevator.

As I waited for it, I began to think some more. I wondered why he didn't tell me the day I told him about James and I? Was Logan not ready to come out? Was Kendall not ready? Why do I feel hurt and betrayed all of a sudden? Why do I want to cry now? The elevator opened and I stepped in. I took a deep breath and hit the lobby button.

Instead of re-joining James, I went for a walk. I needed to figure this all out. I love James so very much, but something has been bugging me for a while now. I have been seeing Kendall differently and I don't know why. I mean he has Logan now, and I am more than thrilled I figured out the problem from two weeks ago, but still confused. I am happy, sad, betrayed, guilty, and miserable all at once.

Maybe a corn dog can make me think straight. I am so confused with information. How can Logan study all day long and keep his brain all neat and organized? How could he steal my man!? WAIT! WAOH! BACKUP! Kendall is NOT My man! My man is James. J.A.M.E.S. JAMES! I shook my head and found the corndog vendor. I went to go get my corndogs.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Yes this is short, but hopefully, it's good. PLEASE SAY IT'S GOOOOD! *hands out cookies*

Kendall POV

The water felt good against my skin as I relaxed in the shower. I had woken up a little while ago and didn't want to wake Logan. What happened between us was great but I don't know if anything was going to come out of it. I didn't love Logan like I love Carlos, but there might be something there. In all reality, maybe we shouldn't have done that.

I finished my shower and dried myself before changing real fast. I went back into mine and Logan's room to see him waking up. I had to admit he looked really cute with disheveled hair, and rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched and I blushed a bit seeing a love bite on his neck.

"What time is it?" He asked, yawing again. I looked at the alarm clock and said "6:23 pm." He nodded. Dinner was at seven, so he took his time getting out of bed, but when he did, he was still naked. I looked away grabbing socks. "You may want to shower. Dinner is soon and mom hates when we're late."

He laughed a bit. "Okay…you know you could've woken me when you got up. We could of showered together." He said. There was a little hint of seduction in his voice and I shivered a bit. I laughed and pulled my socks on. "See you soon." I then left.

Out in the living room I saw James and Carlos playing video games. They looked like best friends, not boyfriends. But that could be the reason they got together in the first place. I smiled, "Hey guys." I said. I got a mumbled 'hi' back. I rolled my eyes and sat at the kitchen table with a magazine. Mom walked in a few minutes later with Katie and a grocery bag in hand. "Hi boys." She said. She got the same response I got from James and Carlos.

"Hi mom." I got up and took the bag and kissed her cheek. I put the bag on the counter and started to empty it. "He wants something." Katie said. I rolled my eyes and mom ruffled my hair. "He's just a good boy." I laughed. "I'm not a dog." Katie opened her mouth to say something but Mom glared at her. She went to her room rolling her eyes as she went.

Dinner was just meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Nothing special. But Logan kept giving me these eyes. I tried to ignore them but it felt like they were burning in my skull. I needed to straighten this out before it got out of hand. But I just didn't know what this was.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Jeremy: Hello once again people

Me: Yes hello!

Jeremy: Welcome to the next chapter :D

Me: Yes welcome!

Jeremy: *looks at Lola oddly* You a robot?

Me: no…

Jeremy: Kay….

Me: *starts beeping*

eremy: o.O

ME: Please, excuse me *leaves*

Jeremy: Err here's the next chapter

Kendall's POV

I saw Logan head to our room and I followed him. He was looking through his book bag for something. "Hey Loges" I said. He stood and smiled at me. "Hey Ken." He said back to me. I sat on my bed and patted the spot next to me. "We need to talk." He nodded and walked to my bed and sat next to me.

"Logan, listen, I don't regret last night. I didn't. It's just-" He put his hand up to stop me. "You don't know if you love me like that. That you are still in love with Carlos and can't be with anyone till you are fully out of love with him."

I blinked. "Y-yeah. How'd you know?" I asked. He smiled and answered "I'm a genius. I know these things." I chuckled. "You are great. Seriously wonderful." He blushed a bit and saidu, "I knew you wouldn't be over him so soon, but I had to tell you how I felt. If I didn't, I'd probably explode." He smiled and continued talking. "I did mean all those things I said earlier, Kendall. I don't care if you never fall in love with me, last night was the best night of my life and if it doesn't ever happen again. It's okay. Because I rather have you for one night, than not at all."

I felt a bit bad now. He loved me so much but I don't know if I can love him back. My feelings are still messed up. "That means a lot to me, Logan, It does. But I need time to think." He nodded, kissed my cheek and said "Let me tell you one more thing. You are amazing and I will understand if you don't want to be with me after you thought things through. It's okay." Then he grabbed his text book and said, "If I were you, I'd study. We have a History test tomorrow." He winked and left.

I laughed at that. Logan really was a great a friend. But that is all I can see him as. I think so anyway. Last night was amazing after all. I shook myself out of the thought and headed to the living room. But on my way I heard James and Carlos in their room. They were arguing.

"I thought you loved me Carlos!"

"I do, Jamie!''

"You said HIS name! I thought you were over him!"

Carlos let out a choked sobbed. "I am! I love you! It was an accident!"

"Oh come on Carlos! You still love him!"

I heard nothing but crying after that. I wanted to punch James and hold Carlos. Let him cry on my shoulder. But I walked away before I did. I only wondered who they were talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

Jeremy: *runs into an office, tripping over shoes*

Me:*sighs* what is your problem?

Jeremy: Shoe untied…but I have important news

Me: Which is?

Jeremy: IT'S THE NEW CHAPTER!

Me: ….

Jeremy: …..

Me: Point?

Jeremy: That it took you long enough to write

ME: *glares* You work for me minion! You do not back tal- SHINNY! *jumps over desk and attacks shinny thing*

Jeremy: *is tackled to the ground by Lola*

Random Person: please proceed to the next chapter. Thank you!

**James Pov**

When he fell asleep, I covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead. I stepped out of the room quietly and headed out of 2J. I ignore Kendall and Logan as they ask where I was going. I went for a walk to clear my head.

Carlos and I have been dating a couple of months and I do love him, but….I just don't know. The first time we made love was after he came up to me crying. He was upset that Kendall was flirting with Lucy.

I knew for a while he loved Kendall. We are extremely close after all. So when he was crying and I was trying to make him feel better, I let it slip I love him. He let me take advantage of the situation with a promise, to be together. I promised him if he loved me.

He took a few minutes and said "Maybe it always was you." That was when we made love. We had a secret relationship after that. Neither of us wanting to come out just yet.

As time went on, he seemed to fall out of love with Kendall and fall in love with me more. We'd stay up late and just talk, we'd cuddle and kiss and just be cutesy.

But after tonight, I am just not too sure he loves me. He loves Kendall still. He said he doesn't, but I can read him like a book. Something is off. I can tell.

I walked through the city avoiding gazes. I just was wondering if it's even worth it anymore. It's not the first time he said Kendall's name, but he hasn't said in a while.

I think seeing him with Logan, threw it in his face. That Kendall wouldn't love him or something. I sighed and sat on a bench to just think. I really didn't know what to do.

Why was this so complicated?

_Kendall's POV_

Logan and I exchanged glances when James just left. Logan shrugged and went back to his book. I went to James and Carlos' room and peeked in. He was sleeping so peacefully. After hearing the fight from before, I wonder if it caused them to break up.

With this thought in my head, I left the room. I didn't want to end up a creeper or something. Anyway, when I got back to the living room, Logan was gone. "Odd" I said to myself. I went to our shared room and didn't see him there.

But there was a note. He went to meet Camille. Something about helping her with lines. Strange, he normally tells me to my face when he's leaving. Or texts. Never leaves a note. But then again, this is Logan. He does what he feels like. So I shrugged it off and just grabbed my guitar. I started to play a random song. My mind was still foggy so I hoped that music will clear my head.

All of the sudden I heard a small clap. I looked up to see Carlos in the doorway. He was showered and changed. Something was a bit off in his eyes but I didn't say anything.

"Thanks" I smiled. "Welcome" He said back, a small smile on his lips. "What song was that?" He asked. "Something I made up" I tell him. He nodded. "I like it…can you play it again?" He sat on Logan's bed at that point and gave me the best puppy dog eyes and I melted a bit.

"Sure" I then played again. The song is slow and there are no lyrics. Just soft music. My eyes locked his and he was smiling at me. Throughout the song, he seemed to move closer to me. Getting off Logan's bed and sitting next to me on mine.

The song ended and he clapped again. He looked so adorable and innocent. I wasn't sure if it was me who leaned in or him, but our lips touched. It was only a 3 second kiss, more like peck actually. But next thing I knew, my guitar was on the floor, he was on top of me and we were making out.

I didn't hear the door to 2J open, or footsteps in the hall. But I did hear a "OH MY GOD!"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: This chapter is really short. Kind of filler. That is why it's told from a 3rd person POV. I'm going to end this soon, so you all know. Probably 2 or 3 more chapters. Sad, I know *sniffle* okay here's the next chapter!

**The two boys broke away so fast that Carlos feel right on his ass. Unfourntally, he landed on Kendall's guitar. The crack on the guitar breaking, and the popping of the strings, made Carlos blush and Kendall gape at him. Before they could say anything, a voice interrupted them.**

"**Why were you just making out with my brother?" Katie asked Carlos. Who replied with a "Long Story." Kendall got off the bed and helped Carlos up. His heart sunk seeing his guitar, but ignored it for now.**

"**Look Katie, there is a lot to figure out right now. Please keep this to yourself for now?" Kendall practically begged. Katie just rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Kendall sighed and handed her a wadded ten dollar bill into her palm. She looked at Carlos and rose her eyebrows.**

**Getting the hint, he dug into his pocket, tongue slightly out in concentration and pulled out a five and three sticks of gum. Katie shrugged and stuck the money and gum in her pocket. "Fine. I'll leave you two to talk. But I want to the first to know what happens." She smiled and hugged her brother and then Carlos before leaving.**

**Kendall let out a breath of relief and sat on his bed. He blew a piece of lose hair out of his face and starred at the wall. Carlos picked up the broke guitar and turned to Kendall. "Sorry about the guitar Ken"**

**Snapping back into reality, Kendall looked at Carlos, the guitar, and back again. "It's ok buddy. I'll get a new one" Carlos place the broken guitar on the side and asked "What now?"**

**Kendall shrugged. "You're with James."**

**Carlos nodded sadly. "You're with Logan" he all but whispered. Kendall looked at him strangely. "No were not. Why would you say that?" Carlos immediately blushed. "N-no reason." But Kendall gave him **_**that **_**look. The look that seemed to say 'spill it!'**

**So Carlos told him how he accidentally walked in on Kendall and Logan sleeping naked in bed. Kendall assured him that it was a lapse in judgment. That he can't worry about that. **

"**But what about our kiss? Was that also a lapse in judgment?" Carlos asked sadly. Kendall shook his head. "No Carlos. I love you. Always have" Carlos beamed and said "I love you too Kendall. But then there was Jo, and Lucy" He got sad**** again.**

"**Distractions. I swear. But Carlos?" He trailed off. **

"**What is it Kendall?" Carlos asked sitting next to the other boy. Kendall looked the Latino in the eyes and asked "What about James?"**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry but this is the last chapter. I know, I am sad too. But since this is the end, I will write it in 3rd person to tie everything together. I hope you guys liked this as much as I did!**_

**xoxo Lola...now enjoy the chapter! :)**

After a long talk with Kendall, Carlos left the room. He needed to find James and fast. He had to do this. Otherwise, they won't be happy anymore. Carlos ran into James in the lobby. Literally. They laughed a bit before Carlos asked if he could talk to him. They sat in the chairs in the lobby. No one was around, so that was good. It was a tad eerie to actually see no one around.

Carlos shrugged it off and sat in a fluffy chair. James sighed but smiled lightly at him. "Listen, I need to tell you something. You won't like it but I think it's for the best" James said. Carlos looked a little shocked. He can't be giving Carlos the same speech…..could he?

"Alright" Carlos said back. He watched as James bit his lip, and opened his mouth to speak. He couldn't get the words out. So Carlos did it for him. "We're breaking up aren't we?" James seemed shocked to hear that from the Latino. He wasn't sure if Carlos was going to do the same, but apparently, he did.

"Yeah. I don't think you love me like I love you. Which is fine. You're still in love with Kendall. I get it." Carlos nodded. "Look James, I thought I was. Really I did. But recently-" James stopped him by putting his hand up.

"You don't need to explain it to me 'Litos. I understand." He gave Carlos a small smile. But Carlos frowned. "I made out with Kendall!"

~KENLOS~

Kendall sat on the orange couch in 2J. He watched as Logan paced the living room floor. He was just told what happened, and a reaction would be nice. But instead he voted to pace. Kendall was getting agitated. Even though he doesn't really know what it means, he still feels like that is the best word to describe this moment right now.

"Please say something!" Kendall begged. But before Logan could, the front door to 2J burst opened and a red faced James came running in. He was followed by a freaked out Carlos. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND!"

~KENLOS~

Kendall sat on the couch again. This time, with a bag of ice over his right eye. But he smiled. The love of his life sat next to him, holding said bag of ice. His free hand was grasping Kendall's and thankfully for Logan, James left without causing any more damage. They weren't sure where Logan took James to, but apparently it had hot girls and guys alike. James was upset with Kendall. Not really with Carlos. But sooner, rather than later, he will forgive Kendall. They all know it.

But right now, it was better for James to be gone. Kendall was really happy Logan has a good head on his shoulders. Kendall was shaken from his thoughts, when a pair of lips were on his cheek.

"You alright?" Carlos asked. Kendall nodded.

"I'm more than alright." He moved Carlos' hand off his eye, and kissed the Latino's lips. Carlos melted right into the kiss and was extremely glad Kendall chose him. But more importantly, that Kendall realized that Carlos really was the one he should have chosen from the beginning.

~Kenlos~

A few weeks later, Kendall and Carlos came out publicly. They lost some fans, but gained some as well. James did forgive Kendall eventually. Well once he found love again. Her name is Mia. She's a 19 year old model from Spain or something like that.

Logan met a guy named Dillon. He's kind of a cross between Kendall, Carlos and James. He finds it funny. He has the same green eyes as Kendall's, the same colored skin as James and the same energetic-ness as Carlos. Oh and he's Mia's younger brother.

So all in all it all worked out for the best. Oh, wait. What about Jo and Lucy? Well, if you happen to see a sticky note on either of their apartment doors ….walk away. (Same goes for Camille's)


End file.
